He's Back!!!
by Marshall Banana
Summary: AC199 Relena hasn't seen Heero since the war but then suddenly he becomes her "personnal" bodyguard and they start off on a good foot...R&R plez


AC 199, Sank Kingdom...  
  
  
As Relena walked into the Sank Kingdom palace, waving to the servants, her brother, Duo who had stopped by to visit them   
earlier that day with Hilde and Sally Po who had tooken care of the saftey reports that day.   
  
Tired as hell, Relena decided to take a quick nap before her dinner. Entering her room, she instintly flopped onto her bed.   
But before she could even close her eyes, Noin's face appeared on the intercom.  
  
"Relena will you come to my office in ten minutes?" Noin asked over the intercom.  
  
"Of course, see you then." Relena replied then turned off the machine.  
  
Relena Peacecraft, 19 years old, 'queen of the world', rich, politician, and the most important one: lonely. She had no one  
in her life to love. Sure there were her friends and family but no one to hold onto or to kiss her goodnight and hold her   
'til she awoke the next morning. Even though she already had someone in mind, he was gone and hadn't been seen since the   
wars ended and peace was restored to the earth and colonies.  
  
Heero Yuy.  
  
He had magical disappeared to somewhere she couldn't even begin to guess. Relena, who had nearly full control over   
everything, couldn't track him down no matter what she tried. Even the other gundam pilots offered to help, but none of them  
found him anywhere. Quartre had reported seing him somewhere in colonie L1 but when she herself went to check, he was no   
where in sight.  
  
And here she lay on her bed, depressed, stressed and lonely like you wouldn't believe.   
  
Relena looked over at her digital clock and saw that eight minutes had gone by. She shrugged. Why not go now since there   
wasn't anything else to do today other then eat, have her bath, then go to sleep. Or more percisely, cry herself to sleep  
like she did every other night.  
  
When she reached Noin's door, she knocked once then entered the room.  
  
"Please sit down, Relena." Noin smiled as she turned off her computer and turned to the Vice Foreign Minister. Relena did as  
told and they greeted easch other before Noin got down to buisness.  
  
"Relena, as you know, there is a new rebel begining that is after you." Relena nodded and she continued. "So we have to step   
up security alittle."  
  
"-But Noin, there is no need. I already have at least three people following me around everywhere I go. I don't need anymore  
bodyguards." Relena complained.  
  
"But I'm sure you'll like this new guy. And with him you won't need those other ones." she smiled again, then turned to the  
door. "Please come in."  
  
Relena turned around to the door just as it opened and wouldn't you know it, in steps Heero wearing a preventors jacket.   
Underneath he wore his usual green tanktop and he also was wearing black jeans making his 'emsemble' perfect. Relena blushed   
as what Noin had said earlier came back into her mind.  
  
'Damn straight I'm gonna like this guy, not only that, I love him!' she thought to herself as Heero took the seat next to   
her, brushing her shoulder with his hand wilst walking by.  
  
"Now Heero, you understand that you'll have to stay by her side at all times right?" Noin asked uncertain. After all, he did  
pull a gun to Relena's head more than once already. But he also saved her even more times which got Noin the idea of asking   
Heero for Relena's personnal bodyguard.  
  
Heero nodded. "I've read over all the conditions more then once. I'll protect her with my life." he said in his monotone   
voice. His voice was a bit different from what Relena could remember. It didn't surprise her though, it had been nearly  
four years and she had grown as well as him. All the gundam pilots have matured, save Duo and his silly ways, over the last  
few years. And all of them had found someone to love except her and, she hoped, Heero.  
  
"Very well." Noin turned to Relena and smiled slyly. "I present to you your new bodyguard, Relena." Noin's beeper went off.  
"Oh no, I've got to go. I'll see you two later." she ran out of the office, leaving the two teens alone and together.  
  
Relena hesistantly turned towards Heero and smiled. "Hello Heero. It's been a long time."  
  
"Hello Relena. I've missed you a lot." he said as he got up. Relena watched wide-eyed as Heero looked outside the window,   
probably looking for anything suspicious. Heero looked back at her to find her looking astonishedly at him, her sky blue   
eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"Are you going to eat now or later?" Heero asked, snapping her out of her little daze.  
  
"Now would be nice so later we could talk and catch up....if you want to that is." she smiled up at him, getting up from  
where she sat as well. Heero walked to the door, peeked down the corridors, then opened it wide for Relena to leave, acting  
like a complete gentlemen.  
  
"Thank you." she said as she walked out the office, Heero following right after her. "Where will you be staying while you're  
here in the kingdom?" she immediately wished she hadn't said that.  
  
"In your room since I will have to keep an eye on you at all time. The servants have already set up a little bed for me to  
sleep on." he answered, his eyes never leaving from right in front of him. He risked a glance at Relena a found her blushing  
quite heavily, knowing what she was thinking made him turn a light pinkish hugh. He loved, knew she loved him, but also knew  
their love would never last as long as he was a soldier and she a poitician. That was the main reason he took this job. He  
could be closed to Relena and people wouldn't think anything of it other the security. But staying in the same room as her  
would be a real challenge on his willpower. He didn't deserve her (or at least that's wat he thinks^_^) and he hoped that  
if he could protect her life, he could maybe live up to her. He also knew that it would break her heart if he said he didn't  
love her back but he would try and delay the confession as long as he could, he wouldn't lie to her if she asked, but he  
didn't feel right about her being his right now, he hasn't proven himself yet.  
  
Heero's thoughts were interrupted as all the lights in the castle went out. Instictively, Heero pulled Relena to him to make  
sure that she couldn't be pulled away from him and, not really to his surprise but much to his liking, Relena burried her  
head into his chest and snuggled deeper into his protective arms.   
  
A loud voice was suddenly heard throughout the castle. "The building is surrounded, hand over Miss Peacecraft and no one  
will be harmed. You have half an hour to bring her to the front entrance. If she is not, everyone in the building will be  
killed without second thoughts." after that, the only noises heard were of people in the castle whom were most likely being  
held captive.  
  
Heero wrapped part of his jacket around Relena to shield her from any cameras and gently pulled her down so they were   
crouching pretty low.  
  
"Stay down and follow me." he demanded and all Relena could do was just that. Even though her people were in danger, she   
couldn't get the fact that Heero was so close and had his arm around her, holding her VERY closely. She followed Heero to   
a wall were Heero tapped lightly three times and pushed a certain part of the wall where it pushed in then the wall opened  
to reveal nothing but darkness. Heero got Relena in first and quickly jumped in, the door closing just as a soldier came by,  
checking to see if anyone was down the hall they were.  
  
Since Heero had jumped in, he was now laying on his back, sighing a sigh of relief that they made it in. Through the dark,  
he could clearly see Relena smiling down at him, looking right from above him. She then tried to scan the area she was in  
but it was too dark to see anything. Heero stood up and switched on a light, aluminating the room that consisted of a couch,  
a screen of some sort, another door and a gun. There were also some shelves that held some canned food and other stuff like  
blankets and such.  
  
"Where are we?" Relena asked as Heero helped her up from the floor. She looked up at Heero and saw that he had tooken the   
gun and put in another gun holder that was at his ankles and was know turning on the small screen.  
  
"It's a shelter for stuff like this. No one knows of it except me and Noin." he pressed a button and after three seconds,  
Wufei's faced appeared. "Wufei, the castle is being held and it's intirely surrounded. There are only about twenty of them  
or so, if you get the guys and some more reinforcements, you can easily take them. Relena and I are safe but if you don't   
get here in less then 30 minutes they'll kill everyone. Hurry up, alright?" Heero explained.  
  
"Roger." the screen then turned off, leaving the room quiet.  
  
"Relena, you have to stay here while I get some more ammo." he said heading for the door at the other end.  
  
Relena took hold of his wrist to stop him. "What if someone comes in, what do I do?" she asked, trying to get him not to   
leave. She just got him back and she would be damned if he left her side.  
  
Heero bent down and took the gun he had stored safely at his ankle and handed it to Relena. "No one should come in but if   
they do used this, okay?" Heero whispered softly. He knew (Heero knows a lot of things^_^) she didn't like guns but it was  
for her own safety.  
  
"But Heero, I-I don't know how to use a gun." she admitted. Her job was to keep peace not start it which usually happens   
with weapons.  
  
"Here, I'll show you." he came up behind her, put her hands together -making her hold the gun with both-and lifted them up  
so she was aiming at nothing. "Do you know where the aimer is?" he whispered in her ear soothingly. Although he promised  
himself they wouldn't become something, that didn't mean he couldn't hold her and flirt with her.   
  
When Relena nodded frantically, he smiled. He knew that she was blushing, maybe smiling, but defiantly blushing. "Well this  
is the easiest way to aim at something. Then you just pull the trigger and POW! they're dead -or at least hurt." he pulled  
back from Relena and watched as she turned around. Heero went to leave again but Relena stopped him with her lips.  
  
After only about 5 seconds, Relena broke the kiss but didn't pull back very far. They were still close enough to feel each  
others breathe on their lips.  
  
"Be careful." she warned, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"I will, for you." he said before pulled away completely then ran out the other door. Relena didn't know where that door   
went but she had a hunch it was dangerous. She brought her fingers to her lips and smiled. The best thing about that kiss  
was that he didn't pull away or object. If anything, Relena could have sworn he kissed her back.  
  
After 5 minutes or so, Heero returned with a box that was labeled 'danger:explosive!'. The first thing Relena noticed was   
that Heero had a large gash on his left arm, cutting right through his jacket, leaving stains all around it.  
  
"Oh my god! Heero, what happened?!" Relena rushed over to him, taking the box away and ripping off a piece of her dress.  
  
"Let's just say that I-ugh- got in a little fight." he said as Relena tied the cloth around his wound, hoping to stop some   
of the blood. It brought back a lot of memories like when she found him washed up on the shore. She loved that memory   
because it was their first incounter with one another and she'll always cherish that moment.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Relena teased, smiling playfully since there was nothing else to do now.  
  
Heero grinned, making Relena blush. "I guess you don't want me going out there then right?"   
  
Relena's eyes widened in horror. "Uh uh, no way. You're defiantly not going out there with all those guards, it's a certain  
deathwish." she yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't, I won't. But when I start hearing gun shots, I can't promise anything." he smirked.  
  
"Fine. So, what do we do now?" Relena asked, looking around the room for something to do.  
  
"One out of two. We could a)talk or b)*he smirked* do what we were doing before I left." he explained, knowing what her   
answer would be.   
  
Right on cue, a blush appeared on her cheeks but, to Heero's surprise, she also smiled. Relena cupped his face in her hands  
and pulled him down for another kiss, this one a deep and passionate kiss. This time she could defiantly feel him kissing  
her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her up against his chest. Knowing now that he wouldn't object,  
she coaxed his lips open with hers then slipped her toung into his mouth. Fire ran throung both their bodies as they  
started a toung war. Relena had to admit, this was a war she hoped would never end. Relena smiled into the kiss. He only  
came back about ten minutes ago and already they were really close.  
  
After a minute or two, they pulled away from each other to get so much needed oxygen.  
  
"Heero, what do you...feel for me?" Relena panted. She needed to know if he loved her or not because if he didn't than what  
they just did meant nothing to him.  
  
"Love." A simple word but, like he promised, he wouldn't lie.  
  
Before she could reply, the whole corridor seemed to burst out in gun shots. Heero quickly pulled away and ran to the wall   
which opened on its own.  
  
"Stay here." he ordered, taking out his gun and loading it.   
  
"Be careful." she warned for the second time. It seemed as though no matter how many times she told him, he wouldn't listen,  
instead just go right ahead and get hurt.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." he smirked then ran out the door leaving a blushing Relena. She had been blushing since  
he said love meaning he loved her. Maybe not the love she wanted from him but love none the less and she would take what  
she got because that meant that at least he didn't hate her. Maybe Duo was right and that Heero loved her more then just a   
friend.  
  
Ten minutes pasted before Quartre came running in the little room. "Come on, let's go!" he shouted over the still firing  
gun shots. Relena was more then happy to oblige, the room was starting to get alittle stuffy.  
  
"Where's Heero?!" Relena yelled as they turned a corner they weren't that far from the exit. They stopped as a soldier came   
in front of them about to fire but Quartre shot him then continued running towards the front where bodies lay, dead and   
lifeless.  
  
"..." Quartre didn't say anything as they left the building. Ambulances, police cars and army trucks were all outside and   
people were paniking everywhere. "He's over there." Quartre pointed to an ambulance where medics were taking care of Heero's  
arm and a wound he got in his leg.  
  
Relena ran over to him just as the medics were leaving and hugged him tightly. Having the girl he loves suddenly throw her  
arms around him, Heero was shocked for a second but quickly recovered and hugged her back.  
  
Relena pulled back a bit to look at his leg. "Now what happened to you?"  
  
He smirked. "Someone shot me, it's not a big deal. You should maybe attend to seeing if all your guests are alright." he  
said, trying to stand up but ended up being pushed back down by Relena.  
  
"Okay, but you're not going anywhere mister. I'll have someone bring over a wheel chair for you but don't move till then."  
she ordered, standing up and walking to a medic. Heero assumed she had told him to bring him a chair because as soon as she  
left, the medic brought over a wheel chair for him. He couldn't wait until later when they could be alone for a while just  
like 15 minutes ago. 


End file.
